


Stronger Together

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Found Family, Lena has a soft spot for the old man, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge and Lena bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Shadow War one shot
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stronger Together

Lena rolled her eyes at Scrooge's useless attempts at trying to break the barrier they were currently trapped in. She sat behind him, hugging her knees closer to her chest as she glanced toward Magica.

Her aunt taking in what she could of the eclipse's energy that gave her enough power to escape his number one dime.

The only thought that came to her mind wasn't a way to get out of their situation.

It was Webby.

Where was she?

If Lena did ever get out of here the first person she wanted to find was her best friend. If anything, Webby was the only one Lena could think of that would be able to provide a sense of security for the teen. She was getting used to hugs. What she wouldn't give to see Webby smiling at her.

Of course, now that Magica was back, Webby and the others were bound to realize Lena had a part in it. Would they hate her?

The sound of Scrooge pulling at the glowing bars was irritating. Once he decided it was indeed pointless, he turned towards Lena. "Ye wee tenebrious traitor!", yelled Scrooge. "We welcomed you into our home only to have you unleash this repugnant beast monger!"

"She's my aunt! She made me do it!", argued Lena, slightly taken back that he was taking his anger out on her. She was about to say more but stopped herself once she remembered just moments ago the way Scrooge had shielded her from Magica's spell.

A sudden wave of affection rushed through her because of the old man.

"Family. Good for nothing, left me completely vulnerable to this!", he said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Please! Magica only got in here because you threw your family out." She gestured towards Magica. "My family is good for nothing.  Your family is amazing. You fight and get into trouble but it doesn't matter because you, I don't know... love each other or something. Dude, I  wish I had your family."

Scrooge seemed to be contemplating this. All the times he had been aware Lena was sleeping over he had never seen anybody come to claim her in the morning. He did notice she always appeared deprived of something whenever she stayed for dinner. If it wasn't from hunger it was from sleep. She'd always ask for extra food to take home. He would never let one of his kids suffer like that. Now that it was clear who was Lena's guardian, there was no way he could just let things go back to the way they were.

"You're right, lass", said Scrooge in a much softer tone. He didn't regret what he had set his mind on. "Help me get my family back and you'll have a place in it", he exclaimed as he gave her a smile.

She returned it.

Was this genuine or just desperation? No, he had to mean it. After everything Webby ever said about him, Scrooge was a man of his word.

"We're all stronger together", continued Scrooge offering his hand. "Ready?"

Lena took it. He helped her to her feet. "I'll see what I can do."

Just like that the old miser was starting to return to his old self. "Come on, you Mephistophelian Medusa! Let's-"

Magica appeared in front of Scrooge, just on the other side of the bars. Lena remained behind him, grabbing his wrist. She could feel how tense his whole body became. "Oh! Sorry, I was just watching you rally for a triumphant comeback. So sad. So futile. Now where was I? Oh yes, revenge!", smirked Magica. She snapped her fingers. The cage shattered. Magica waved her staff aside which caused Scrooge to be flung to the other side of the room.

"Leave him alone!", screamed Lena as she made to grab Magica's staff only to be thrown to the ground. She stayed down, holding herself up with her arms as she kicked her way backwards while Magica slowly approached the girl.

"Coward", said Magica as she pinned Lena down by shoving the glowing purple staff on her chest. "Pity you didn't do exactly as I commanded you to."

"Because you-", began Lena. The air was knocked out of her. Magica had jabbed her in the stomach.

Scrooge did his best to stand up. He glared at Magica before he looked at Lena which caused his expression to soften. "Magica, I'm warning you. If ye lay one finger on her-“

Magica scoffed.

A familiar sensation came over Lena. The darkness she felt 15 years ago overpowered her. Her sight was gone. It was so cold. "No! Not again! Don't send me back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!


End file.
